


Phillip & Aurora's Happily Ever After

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Happily Ever After Fest, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romance & Fluff, Royal Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: A series of one-shots & short stories regarding Prince Phillip's & Princess Aurora's wedding & their blissful life after that. Most of these stories will be based on printed media like 'Aurora's Royal Wedding', 'The Helpful Dragon' & "A Moment to Remember".





	1. Meeting Mirette

**Author’s Note: I can’t explain it, but for some reason the pairing of Phillip and Aurora has always been my favorite Disney pairing ever since I was a little boy, and it has not changed then – I really think they just are perfect for each other. Most stories will be Aurora-centered, not because I want to, but cos most of the printed media is that way. I promise I post a chapter or two centered on Phillip, though. If you guys could give me suggestions in the comments, that would be great.**

_Three days after the events of the first movie..._

Princess Aurora yawned as she sat up on her bed and stretched herself in her pink nightgown. She couldn’t believe it was two days since she had been first told she was a princess – the daughter of King Stefan & Queen Leah. Aurora smiled to herself as she thought of the past two days before, where she spent time getting to know her new parents. Despite spending the first 16 years of her childhood away from them, Aurora had bonded with them surprisingly fast, especially with her mother Queen Leah.

Today, she remembered, she was going around with Prince Phillip. Her heart leapt with excitement & joy at the thought of spending the day with her bethrothed. She hurriedly changed out of her nightgown into her typical pink princess dress. Later on, she met Phillip outside the stables. Her true love was already standing next to a white horse.

“Hello, dear.” He said, smiling brightly at her. “This is Samson. He’s been my steed for many years since I learnt how to ride.”

Samson neighed at Aurora cheerfully. The princess giggled and petted the horse’s muzzle. “Nice to meet you too, Samson.”

She then turned to Phillip. “Phillip, do I have a horse of my own?” He nodded.

“You can choose your own horse. Come, I’ll bring you to the stables.”

As they reached the stables, Aurora carefully examined all the other horses who looked at her expectantly, but none seemed to fit her. They just did not seem to click with her, as Phillip had told her. Apparently that was how he had chosen Samson.

Just then, a beautiful palomino horse came over. Her mane appeared to have been braided like a girl’s. On seeing Samson, she neighed happily. The white stallion suddenly blushed a bright red, trotting behind his master Phillip.

“Samson? What’s going – Oh. Come on, boy, you know you like Mirette.” Phillip laughed at his usually aloof horse’s behavior. Samson looked sheepish, before neighing back at Mirette shyly.

The palomino mare turned her head to Aurora, who was staring at her. “Wow, you’re gorgeous!” Aurora exclaimed joyously, reaching out her hand to the mare, and Mirette relished the feeling of the princess petting her. The palomino mare smiled (remember this is Disney Animation) and nudged the princess playfully.

“Do you want me to be your rider?” Mirette neighed happily, pawing the ground with her hooves, and Aurora grinned. “Alright then. Phillip, I’ve chosen my horse.”

“Great choice, dearest! Samson here will be pleased.” Phillip said, wryly smiling at his horse who was blushing even more at this point. Aurora burst out laughing at him as well. Her laughter, more melodious than any songbird, caught Phillip’s breath away yet again, ever since he had first heard it in the forest.

The Prince & Princess then mounted their horses and rode out into the forest. As they trotted along, Phillip reminisced how his beloved had reacted when she had awoken from her sleep...

_Phillip knelt down next to the bed located in the highest room of the tallest tower, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the sleeping princess. She was as lovely, if not even lovelier, than when he had first laid eyes on her. And, he had seen many beautiful women in his life. When he was a little boy, there was no woman more beautiful, more lovely, more kind & benevolent that his late mother. She had been the standard for the young prince, when it came to choosing the girl he wanted to marry._

_When he first met Aurora, and got to know her a little more through dancing with her, he could tell intuitively that her already divine beauty was much, much more than skin deep. She radiated the same kindness, grace & positivity that his mother had infused his childhood days with – her inner beauty shown brighter than the noonday sun, and also enhanced her outer beauty as well. It was indeed true love._

_He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips were so immensely, indescribably soft. He drew back slowly, holding his breath tightly as he waited in anticipation to see if it would work. Slowly the color returned to the princess’s pale face. Her eyes moved, before fluttering open like a butterfly’s wings, and she laid her eyes on him. He let out the breath he had been holding in, his features sagging in relief as she smiled at him._

“ _It’s you.” She whispered, fondness and adoration in her voice._

“ _It’s me.” He agreed. “We finally meet again, though now it is definitely not in dreams.”_

_She sat up slowly, yawning cutely as she stretched herself. Suddenly, she stopped, and her hands began trembling._

“ _What’s wrong?” Phillip asked, deeply concerned as he looked into her eyes._

“ _I-i-I’m forbidden from seeing you again.” Aurora’s voice broke as tears slid out of her eyes. “My aunts told me I was bethrothed to some prince, that I couldn’t see you again.”_

“ _Ah,” Phillip said, chuckling, and Aurora looked at him, astonished at his lack of disappointment. “I didn’t introduce myself, did I?”_

_He straightened. “My name is Prince Phillip.”_

_Aurora’s jaws fell open. “P-prince Phillip? You...you’re my bethrothed?”_

“ _Yes, I am.” Aurora’s face turned to one of amazement and wonder, then to one of purest, greatest elation._

“ _Oh, how wonderful! I can’t believe it! I could never have dreamed of anything like this!” She exclaimed._

_Phillip took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes once more. “What was your name, before you knew you were a princess?”_

“ _My aunts called me Briar Rose.”_

“ _Well, then, Aurora... Rose. Our parents bethrothed us to each other ever since I was a little boy, and ever since you were but a babe. But I want to marry you not out of obligation, but because you love me as I love you. If you do not love me, rest assured that I will not force you at all to marry me. So, Briar Rose, do you love me?”_

_She bowed her head for a little while, deep in thought, as Phillip anxiously awaited her answer._

_Did she love him? She had only known him for a few hours in the forest...but she couldn’t deny the unspeakable connection she felt to him when they had danced. It wasn’t just that he was as tall and handsome as the prince she had always dreamed about...she too, sensed intuitively from their dance that he was indeed the perfect one for her, that he was indeed the one whose soul and her soul would unite in perfect & absolute harmony. Yes, she did love him, with all of her heart and soul._

“ _Yes. I do love you.” Those words, with absolute sincerity permeating every syllable, filled Phillip’s heart with joy immeasurable. After the three fairies changed Phillip into his formal attire with a flick of their wands, the couple walked hand in hand down the stairs to meet their royal parents._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora was increasingly amused at Samson’s obvious attempt to remain aloof to Mirette’s affections, even though he clearly reciprocated them. She bent down and whispered something into Mirette’s ear, who nodded and trotted up to Samson until their bodies were only a few inches apart. Samson, alarmed at the proximity, tried to trot off, but not before, Mirette pressed her muzzle to his face’s side in a horse’s kiss.

Samson’s face turned as red as a rose, causing Phillip & Aurora to burst into laughter and for Mirette to snicker amusedly, a light blush also forming on her equine cheeks. Soon, Samson’s stunned expression turned into a goofy, horse-smile, before suddenly he shot off in a rapid burst of speed.

“Woah! Samson, slow down!” Phillip yelled, taken aback, but Samson was so pumped up with adrenaline at being kissed by Mirette that he only ran faster. That is, until he heard a loud _SPLASH._

Samson trotted up sheepishly to the stream where his master had fallen into... again. He gave an apologetic whinny as Phillip gave him an exasperated look. “Why does this look familiar?” He sighed.

Aurora soon arrived with Mirette on the scene, looking extremely worried. “Phillip! Are you alright?” She asked, her eyes wide with concern as she alighted from her horse’s back and helped Phillip from the stream. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault...” She said, her voice breaking.

“I’m alright, dearest, don’t worry,” Phillip said, brushing her cheeks tenderly with his hand. Again, he was reminded by how kind & tender she was and why he loved her so much. “This isn’t the first time this has happened to me.”

“Really?” She asked in surprise.

“Yep, the first time was when I first heard you singing in the forest. Samson here didn’t want to go, but I convinced him after promising an extra bucket of oats and a few carrots. Unfortunately... he was so excited that he failed to notice a log that caused me to fall into the stream.” He said, looking at his horse, who looked even more sheepish than usual.

Aurora giggled. “Well, he did help in our first meeting though.” She looked around in the clearing around her. “Ah, I can’t believe it was only 4 days ago that I still thought I was a peasant girl.”

“Yes,” said Phillip, coming up next to her. She took his hand in hers as she looked up at him lovingly, and he did the same for her. “It was here we first danced. I wasn’t a Prince, you weren’t a Princess, it was just... us.”

Aurora frowned. “You... don’t like being a Prince?”

Phillip’s eyes widened before shaking his head. “ No, no, that’s not what I meant. As in, I was fine with being a Prince, but commoners always bowed or curtsied when they saw me, and I couldn’t really hold normal conversations with them as people, because of my royal status. It’s why I ride out in the woods with Samson in this attire,” he gestured to his red hat, and his simple black shirt with the brown tunic over it. “So that I can escape from the hustle-bustle of the castle, and so that no one will think I’m a prince.”

Aurora nodded in understanding before resting her head on his shoulder. “You’ll always be my Prince, regardless of your legal status.”

Phillip kissed the top of her head before resting his head over hers as well. “And you’ll always be my Aurora, my light.”

Suddenly, he drew away. Before Aurora could ask what he was doing, he had gotten down on one knee and in his hand he held a small, velvet box. He opened it to reveal a glittering diamond ring.

“Aurora, I love you with all of my heart & soul. I know our parents wanted us to marry since we were children, but I want to marry you because I love you and I will never love another like you. Will you marry me?”

Aurora gaped at him. A sob escaped her throat as she covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Phillip looked at her intently – they were so focused on each other that neither noticed that all the forest animals; the owl, the songbirds, the squirrels and the deer and the two horses had gathered to watch.

“Aurora?” Phillip asked, tentatively.

“Yes.” Aurora whispered, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. “Yes, with all my heart!”

The forest animals cheered, and both Samson & Mirette whinnied happily as Phillip hugged Aurora and spun her around joyfully in the air. She laughed and embraced him as well, before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They had such a blessed relationship – they had fallen in love, not as prince & princess, but as a boy in the forest, and a girl from the glen. He had slain a dragon for her, and she had waited in the tower for him, pining for him rather than relishing her new life as a princess. This was the purest type of love, that could withstand the trials and tribulations of royal life and only blossom and grow stronger and deeper with time, never diminishing, never ebbing.

 


	2. Royal Wedding

When they returned to the castle and annouced the news, the entire kingdom set off to prepare for the wedding. Phillip made sure Samson took a bath... after promising him some carrots, and Aurora letting Mirette bathe besides him. King Hubert & King Stefan busied themselves with tasting the delicacies to be served at the feast.

Prince Phillip busied himself by choosing his best formal wear for the wedding. Princess Aurora, meanwhile, was celebrating with her mother, Queen Leah, and the three good fairies – Flora, Fauna & Merryweather.

“I couldn’t be more delighted that my daughter is home and getting married.” The Queen annouced, pouring her beloved daughter a cup of milk tea.

“We’re so happy for you, Rose.” Fauna said happily. They still called her by her old nickname, Briar Rose, out of habit, and she still loved that nickname. Aurora was very glad that both Phillip and her mother approved of the nickname and used it from time to time.

“I’ll leave you now, Aurora, so you can make all the royal decisions for your wedding. Good luck!” Queen Leah said.

“Thank you, Mother.” She said, hugging her mother goodbye. As soon as the Queen exited, the dressmakers burst in with many dresses and gowns of various colors and styles. Aurora was spoilt for choice. “They’re all so lovely... how on earth will I choose?”

Choosing the table settings were even more confusing. “Ugh... I just can’t choose. Maybe...Nope, this won’t do. I can’t be a princess like this.” She said, discouraged.

“Maybe I’m not ready to be a princess.”

“Oh, fiddlesticks and nonsense. You’ll be the finest princess this kingdom has ever seen.” Merryweather encouraged her, but Aurora still wasn’t certain.

After a mentally torturous two hours of selecting the table settings, she was back to selecting her dress when Prince Phillip.

“Would you get to go for a walk to get away from the wedding planning a little while?”

Aurora’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s a splendid idea!” Laughing along with Phillip, she gently placed her hand in his and exited the hall.

They both strolled together with their hands joined in each other’s. “I’m not sure I know how to act like a princess! I can’t even choose a dress! The gowns the dressmakers brought aren’t what I imagined.” She said, looking downcast.

Phillip cupped her chin to face him, gazing at her with the tenderest love. “My dear, you will be a wonderful princess. I also was as inept when I first started out this sort of thing as a prince. If you’re worried, I know someone who can help.”

Prince Phillip went off to find Queen Leah, who had been like a surrogate mother to him since he was a child after his own mother had passed away. It was also a contributing factor why Queen Leah supported Phillip & Aurora’s marriage so much.

“You see, your Majesty – I mean, Leah,” he corrected himself after she gave him a significant look. “I think she would appreciate some help – some reassurance from you, her mother.” Leah and the three good fairies smiled. Phillip was indeed the perfect husband for their Briar Rose.

All together, they lead the Queen to Aurora.

“My dear Aurora, I understand that you are worried, but being a Princess isn’t about what you do, fundamentally. Rather, it’s about your character – that you are honest, compassionate, intelligent and kind. And there’s no doubt that you are all those things. Once you have the right heart, everything will fall into place naturally.” Queen Leah said kindly, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Oh, thank you, Mother!” Aurora exclaimed as she hugged her mother joyfully. “I just had an idea about a wedding dress. Could I wear yours, please?”

The Queen smiled. “I married your father in a simple but beautiful gown. I think it will fit you perfectly.” And it did, when Aurora later tried it on.

On the day of the wedding, a week later, the entire kingdom celebrated with unprecedented fervor. Prince Phillip, clad in his finest formal wear, smiled as he saw his future bride walk down the aisle, accompanied by her father King Stefan. He beamed at her, and she smiled radiantly back. She looked every bit a princess in her mother’s white wedding dress, and was beginning to feel like one, too.

King Stefan choked as he approached the altar with his daughter. “My dear Aurora, all safe and grown up and married already.” He gazed down at his daughter with a mixture of joy & sorrow. “I couldn’t have had a better princess as a daughter.”

“Thank you, Father.” Aurora smiled tenderly as she clasped her father’s hand comfortingly, before letting go to join Phillip. Stefan went to join his wife and King Hubert.

The soon-to-be couple stood in front of the minister.

“Aurora,” Phillip began, gazing into her eyes. “When I first saw you, you were only an infant, and I was only 4 and a half years old. My father and I came to your christening, and it was there our bethrothal was annouced. Admittedly, I was less than impressed, thinking, “This is who I’ll be marrying? A baby?” Laughter rang throughout the entire hall, including from Aurora. Phillip chuckled and continued.

“I never saw you again for sixteen years, because of the curse Maleficent put on you, and you were forced to go into hiding with your three aunts. And then, sixteen years later, I met you, drawn by your beautiful singing. I had no idea you were the princess I was bethrothed to, but when I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, once upon a dream. It didn’t matter that you were a peasant girl... no princess could ever be as beautiful and kind and caring as you, and I was prepared to defy my father’s wishes in order to marry you.” King Hubert laughed and nodded, remembering the time Phillip had told him about that ‘peasant girl’. He thought he would die from a heart attack.

“As it turned out, though, I didn’t need to. You were my bethrothed all along, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I, Prince Phillip, take Princess Aurora to be my dearly beloved wife.” Aurora cried tears of joy as Phillip finished firmly, and the hall also erupted into applause. It was her turn to give her speech.

“Phillip, throughout my entire life, I have always wanted to find my dream prince, my one true love. I do not know why, but I did. And so it was, when I met you in the forest, I knew you were my dream prince, once upon a dream. I had been warned by my aunts not to ever talk to strangers, but I couldn’t help it when I spoke to you and danced with you. When I learned I was a princess, and that I had been bethrothed to someone else and could never see you again, I was heartbroken. It didn’t matter that I should feel thrilled that I was royalty... I would give that all up just to be with you. Even when Maleficent put me to sleep, all I could dream about was you. And then, I was overjoyed to find that my one true love and my bethrothed were one and the same, and I wouldn’t have it any other way either. I, Princess Aurora, take Prince Phillip to be my dearly beloved husband.”

Their speeches finished, the minister declared proudly, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Phillip wrapped his arms lovingly around Aurora’s waist as she gently but firmly grasped his broad shoulders with her delicate hands. They sealed the marriage with a heated kiss that poured all of their undying love into it, from now until death do them apart.

Queen Leah surreptitiously wiped a tear with her handkerchief, and the hall erupted into applause again.

After the ceremony, the couple greeted all the guests at the reception, and fed each other pieces of the magnificent wedding cake. Then, when the ball started, Phillip and Aurora danced happily with each other, never taking their eyes off one another. It was all just perfect.

At the end of the wedding, as Phillip and Aurora drove off for their honeymoon in a carriage pulled by both Samson and Mirette, Aurora reflected that the wedding was exactly as she had imagined... once upon a dream.

 


	3. Phillip the Lionheart

**Author’s Note: This chapter is centered around Prince Phillip, and will feature several Christian motifs and references. The reason for this is because I am a Christian, and the marriage between Phillip and Aurora reflects and glorifies the beauty and harmony of the marriage between the Lord Jesus Christ and His Bride.**

Phillip bent down and knelt, picking up a huge square shield from the ground. The Shield of Virtue had been knocked out of his hand when Maleficent, in her draconic form, had spewed a scorching jet-stream of flames at him, the force of the blow knocking the Shield out of his hand. Phillip didn’t want to lose such a handy defensive weapon though. As he walked on, he came before a sword impaled upon a tattered black cape, its blade of steel still glinting brightly in the sunlight. The tattered black cape was the only reminder of the wicked fairy, and the Sword of Truth had been the weapon used to finish her. Well, only because the three good fairies helped. In a very King Arthur-like fashion, Phillip pulled the Sword of Truth from the ground, his eyes remaining fixed to the ground, wary in case Maleficent rose again. However, she didn’t. A strong gust of wind blew, and the remains of her cape broke apart and disintegrated into dust, before scattering in all directions.

Phillip swung the Sword of Truth in his hands, feeling its weight and its maneuverability. The Sword was just right for him, and it brought out his sword fighting skills to its fullest potential. But Phillip was still worried, though admittedly not as much as before. Evil would always rise again, and he wanted to protect those dearest to him – especially his beautiful wife, Princess Aurora. Phillip smiled at the thought. He could spend all day staring at his lovely wife brushing her golden hair at her mirror, utterly smitten with her. He would never fail to be amazed as how kind, how considerate and tender she could be. He loved his wife with all his heart, and would want to protect her always. He had often prayed to his Lord & God, Jesus Christ to empower him to be a better husband, a faithful & more loving & patient husband (because sometimes the animal friends she had visiting them from the forest were annoying) and for strength & power to help his wife. He knew that his God, unlike the other gods that neighboring countries worshipped, was infinitely holy & loving, and was infinitely powerful & absolutely invincible. If anyone could see to it that evil was vanquished utterly, it was his Almighty Omnipotent God.

As Phillip walked towards the castle, he whispered a prayer to the Lord of Heaven & Earth, before he arrived within the castle walls and approached the trio of good fairies.

“Phillip, dear,” Flora curtsied, and Fauna and Merryweather followed suit. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I have a request, Mistress Flora.” He held out the Sword of Truth, and the three Fairies gasped as they realized what it was.

“Could you please imbue this Sword with magic once more? I want to use it to protect Aurora from evil.” Phillip asked earnestly.

A smile spread across the three Fairies’ faces. “Certainly, Phillip. We will be glad to.”

They took out their wands and pointed it at the Sword. Jets of light shot out and covered the weapon, filling it with good magic. “Be filled with power, Sword of Truth. Be a weapon that will cut through anything, will never rust and will always completely obliterate any evil power or force.” Their Fairies chanted, their incantations themselves containing the very divine power of the Word of God itself. It is said that their kind were created by God to be channels of His goodwill, His kindness and His power over miracles to mankind.

As the Sword of Truth was infused with magical power, it made Phillip think of Hebrews 4:12 “ _The word of God is living and active. Sharper than any two-edged sword, it penetrates even to diving soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes of the heart.”_

Phillip graciously took back the Sword from the Fairies, and as he did so, he felt a certain warmth in his hand coming from the weapon’s hilt. He smiled, thanking God mentally.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Here you go.” Phillip said, hand-carrying bags of money in each hand and giving it to the cooks, the gardener, and all the other staff at the castle.

“Oh, thank you, your Highness!” They cried as they happily accepted their monthly pay.

“My, my,” said King Hubert, walking over to Phillip. “You managed all those state documents and the castle staff’s pay in less than two hours! Well done, my son.”

“Thank you, father.” Phillip said, smiling at his father who had clapped him on the back.

“You’ll be a very fine King indeed.”

“Uh, I’m not sure...”

“Oh, of course, you’ll be. Look how competent you’ve gotten with managing state affairs.” King Hubert sighed, before ruffling his son’s hair fondly. “Your mother would be smiling down at you from Heaven right now.”

“Yes.” Phillip said softly, reminiscing his mother, who had died when he was only three years old. But he still remembered her love, her kindness and her gentleness as a mother to him so well.

“Phillip?” A soft, feminine voice called. Phillip and Hubert turned to see Aurora coming into the hall with a tray of pastries from the kitchen.

“Ah! Pastries & refreshments!” King Hubert exclaimed jovially, always the food enthusiast.

“Dearest, you didn’t need to.” Phillip said to his wife. Aurora smiled at her husband.

“No, I don’t need to. But I WANT to.” She said, as she put the tray down on Phillip’s table.

“Ah! Doughnuts! My favorite.” King Hubert said as he grabbed a doughnut covered in hardened milk chocolate. Aurora giggled at her father-in-law’s antics.

Phillip went over as well and took a pair of chocolate eclairs, handing one to Aurora. Her smiled widened as she kissed his cheek. The trio spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and dining on the snacks Aurora brought from the kitchen.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Aurora snuggled into the king-sized bed that she and Phillip shared, clad in her loose purple nightgown. Her husband was already sitting on the bed. Aurora noticed that he was frowning slightly, lost in thought.

“Phillip?” She asked. “Is something wrong, dear?”

Phillip gave a start. “What?! Oh, dearest, it’s just...”

He looked down in shame. Aurora tenderly took her husband’s hands in hers and squeezed it. “Sweetheart, please tell me.”

Phillip gazed at his wife, his beloved wife. “Aurora...” He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “You know I love you with all my heart, and I want to protect you for the rest of my life...” He swallowed. Aurora nodded, smiling warmly at him. Even if he didn’t tell her, she instinctively knew he did love her with all his heart and he would protect her at all costs.

“But?”

“I’m worried... I’m worried I’ll lose you. After you fell under Maleficent’s curse, and I knew about it, I wanted nothing more than to destroy her and break the spell permanently. But evil never dies... not in this broken world, not until the Second Coming of our Lord Jesus Christ. I know I shouldn’t worry, that I should trust God, but I just...” His voice broke. Aurora’s heart melted at his sincere confession, and squeezed his hands even more tightly.

“Then trust God, Phillip. I know it’s hard, and I know you’re worried about me. I’m worried about myself too, whether or not Maleficent will come back or there will be a new evil. But let’s have confidence, my darling, that God will always be with us, and have strength and courage, knowing that God will never leave us nor forsake us.”

Aurora caressed her beloved’s cheek. “If you want, Phillip you can always teach me to fight with a sword and defend myself, but ultimately it is God who decides when I live & die, right?”

Phillip nodded, regaining new confidence and assurance in his spirit. “You’re right, Aurora. I was a fool to worry. God is sovereign, and He is always completely in control.” He smiled, and Aurora returned it."You've always been so brave, my husband. Not just for facing off against a dragon, but for sharing all your vulnerabilities with me. I love you, my Lionheart." 

He leaned down and his lips crashed with Aurora’s as they met in a searing kiss, and they spent the night in passionate lovemaking.  

 


End file.
